


A Witness to a First Kiss

by WixyPagan



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-13
Updated: 2018-12-13
Packaged: 2019-09-17 19:40:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16980594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WixyPagan/pseuds/WixyPagan
Summary: A request from boredbrooder for Thor witnessing Loki’s first kiss.





	A Witness to a First Kiss

**Author's Note:**

  * For [boredbrooder](https://archiveofourown.org/users/boredbrooder/gifts).



Thor walks leisurely through the beautiful and well-kept gardens of Asgard’s palace and stops in front of some of the tall rose plants. He leans forward, gently holding a blooming red rose between his fingers and bringing it closer to himself to breathe in its fragrant scent when he spots his brother Loki sitting on one of the intricate golden benches that dot the gardens. He is sitting beside a pretty overweight woman with dark skin and even darker eyes speaking quietly to each other. Thor sees the pair lean forward and kiss tenderly. He knew that Loki had never been kissed before so he is unintentionally witnessing his brother’s first kiss. The pair end the kiss and Loki is blushing. Thor releases the rose he is still holding and leaves as quietly as he can before he is noticed by Loki and the woman. Thor smiles warmly as he walks away because he is happy for his brother and the woman and is hopeful that they will be together for all eternity.


End file.
